Traditionally, desktop computers were provided with keyboards that could be placed on a flat surface. While a user could reposition the keyboard to other locations on the surface, other movement flexibilities were limited. For example, a tilt of the keyboard would remain fixed. A manufacturer may attempt to identify an optimal keyboard tilt, though the optimum may in fact depend on a specific user's precise computer set up. Thus, while a tilt may be optimal for a first user, inter-user variation in factors such as desk height may mean that the tilt is sub-optimal for another user. Sub-optimal tilts may lead to reduced user comfort and even pain and injuries.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.